The One Who Manipulated the Goddesses
by DMM
Summary: It's been four years since the defeat of Majora's Mask and Link is still searching for his lost friend. All is not well in this new land, though. Troubles with megalomaniacs, power hungry conspirators, and a secretive wizard bring the land closer to war.
1. City of Honey Colored Water

**_Chapter 1: City of Honey Colored Water_**

Epona walked along the moonlit dirt road at a steady pace. Link, now seventeen years old, was sitting on top of her in a drowsy state. It had been four years since Link had defeated the evil mask, Majora. They had left the land of Termina soon after, but never returned to Hyrule. Link still had hope that he could find his lost friend, Navi.

Link didn't take much with him when he left Termina. He had the Mirror Shield with him. Link had always admired its design. While the gloomy face on the shield crept most people out, he thought that it looked rather cool. He also had his Gilded Sword, although the blade had once been the weak Kokiri Sword. During his adventure in Termina it had been upgraded into the Razor Sword, and then into the Gilded Sword. After he had helped save a Great Fairy, she had given him the magic ability to temporarily transform the Gilded Sword into the massive Great Fairy's Sword. Big as it was, it felt light as a feather. However, it would quickly drain his magic power.

He also had his hookshot, the Lens of Truth, Ocarina of Time, pictograph box, and a magical mask. He had once had many masks, but he had given most them all up just to get a single, certain mask. He had once carried with him the Deku, Goron, and Zora masks; however, after the defeat of Majora, the souls in the mask were finally granted piece. The mask he carried with him now was one of great and terrible dark power, the Fierce Deity Mask. Whether the power was evil, Link didn't know, but it was obvious the power was of dark origins. The power of the mask had only ever worked during his fight with Majora. Afterward, every time he wore it, it did nothing. Yet, whenever he looked at the mask, he could almost feel the power of darkness pulsing from it. He had only kept the mask so it wouldn't land in the wrong hands.

Link let out a loud yawn, and had Epona stop walking. They moved a little ways off of the road and began to set up camp for the night. Link took the tent that was strapped to Epona's saddle and began setting it up. Once finished, he unequipped his weapons; and took off his tunic, chain mail suit (a reward he had been given a while back for protecting a travelling merchant caravan), and boots, leaving him in just his white under clothes and socks. He was hungry, but was too tired to fix anything. Link crawled inside the tent, and fell asleep almost immediately, the long grass underneath acting as the cushion he didn't have.

Link awoke very early the next morning; the sun hadn't even started rising. Crawling out of his tent, Link stretched while yawning loudly. Epona was sound asleep beside the tent. "It's still pretty early. Then again, I've always been a morning person. I'll just fix something to eat while I wait for Epona to wake up." Link began searching around in one of the saddle bags, and pulled out two pieces of bread and a jar of red Chu jelly. Using the little magic skill he possessed, he conjured up a small flame to toast the bread; afterward, he spread the jelly over it and began to eat.

Hours later, he and Epona were once again travelling the dirt road at a steady pace. Link pulled out a map that he had bought from a merchant in the last town he'd visited and studied it. The closest town was Derter, a city that rested by a lake whose water had supposedly been blessed by the Goddesses, giving the water a honey-like color. He estimated that they would reach the city by around nightfall.

"Hey kid, wake up! I ain't got all day!" Link awoke to the feeling of a light slapping on his face. He raised his head, and stared into the eyes of an impatient guard. "'Bout time you woke up! You want into the city, you have to pay a toll."

Link handed over twenty rupees without saying a word. Link never talked much. Unless it was somebody he knew well, he chose not say very much at all. He loathed his shyness, but there was nothing he could do about it.

The guard unlocked the city gates, and motioned him inside the city. "Horse stables are located left of the entry gates. I'm sorry, but horses are to be stationed here until you're prepared to leave. Don't worry, we have a stable hand who tends to the animals."

Link placed Epona in one of the stables, and then approached the guard. "Excuse me, sir, but could you point me towards the nearest inn?" _"I can search for any leads in the morning,"_ he thought.

"Aye, I can. Follow the left street all the way to the end. Once there, you'll see the _Dragon Mug_. It's both a bar and an inn. There's also the _Gold Palace Hotel_, but unless you're loaded, you'll never be able to afford a room there."

Link nodded his thanks and began walking through the dimly lit streets. He noticed that every house he passed was made of wood; even the sidewalk he was walking on was made of wood. Only the city walls weren't made of wood. _"This town would be doomed should a fire start." _However, he quickly noticed that it was Fairy Wood, a magical type of wood that grew in the Lost woods; it was fire proof. _"Or maybe not."_

The loud noise of the bar became silent immediately after Link entered. Every patron in the bar was staring at him; actually, they were staring at the gold sword on his back. Link began blushing deeply as his shyness began to kick in. _"Oh, why do they have to stare at me like that? Haven't they ever seen an adventurer before?" _He approached the bartender, whom he assumed was the owner of the building. "Excuse me, sir-"

"My name's Kent, runt." The bartender didn't look very friendly at all. He stood almost seven feet tall, was very muscular, and he was missing his left eye. Smoke from his cigar floated upwards into his long, thick, gray hair. Hanging on the wall behind him was a polished steel battle axe. "Whaddya want?"

"I was hoping you could rent me a ro-"

"Fifty rupees for one night, one-fifty for three, and three-fifty for seven. That's the way it is. No other options." Kent glared down at Link with his right blue eye, which had a small cataract.

Link handed over three orange rupees and one purple rupee. "I'll be staying a week, sir."

"Aye. Give me a minute to go get your room key. Be back in a few." Kent slid off of his stool and went into one of the back rooms. While waiting, Link took a glance around the bar. Their was about five tables, all of which were occupied by some gruff looking people. Most of them were either drunk, gambling, or both. Link noticed that almost all of them had a cutlass. _"Pirates, maybe? This town is right next to both a large lake and the ocean."_

"Here ya go, runt. Room Seven. All of my rooms fit two people. Somebody else already rented out the other bed, so looks like you'll have some company."

Link sighed with annoyance, and grabbed the key. _"So much for some privacy..."_ Link began making his way up the stairs to the second floor. At the end of the hallway was Room Seven. He opened the door and was surprised to find the room empty. It was a plain looking room. Two large beds occupied one side of the room. A single light was dangling from the ceiling. On the other side were two wardrobes and a desk that was used for writing. In the center of the room lay a large rug made from the skin of a black bear.

Link removed his equipment, tunic, and chain mail; and then flopped down heavily on the soft bed. He fell asleep almost instantly.

Link awoke to a sharp poking on his right cheek. Being too sleepy to even think about what was causing the poking he carelessly smacked whatever it was away lightly. A few moments later the poker resumed its activity, causing Link to groan with agitation. He opened his blue eyes and looked into a pair of bright hazel eyes. Link let out a surprised yelp and rolled off of the bed. He quickly stood up an examined his attacker.

The girl looked to be about a year older than he, and had a mischievous grin on her pretty face. Her short, neck-length blond hair was a tangled mess, and all she wore was a white silk night gown. "Awww, did I wake you up? I'm sorry." It sounded like she had a Hylian accent.

Link sighed with annoyance. "Who are you, anyway?"

"The names Meliadoul Gustev, though most call me Mel. I'm the one who rented this room's other bed. And you are?"

"Link." Her questioning look was enough for Link to tell she wanted a last name. "Uhhh...Bewolve. Yeah, Link Bewolve," he lied. He never told anybody his real last name. He had never learned what it was himself.

"Link Bewolve, eh? So what brings a..." Her eyes landed on the Gilded Sword. "...simple adventurer such as yourself to this town?" She returned her questioning gaze to Link, who began looking else where. His shyness always gave him trouble when talking to pretty girls.

"I'm, uh, looking for somebody." He began looking out the window, watching the townspeople begin the morning chores and the children playing.

"Really? Where do you come from, stranger?" She moved to stand directly in front of Link and made eye contact, causing Link to blush deeply. She had that mischievous grin on her face again.

"U-um...The Hyrule Kingdom."

Meliadoul's hazel eyes lit up like fireworks. "Gosh awmighty, the Hyrule Kingdom!? That's all the way over on the other side of the damned continent! I was born there meself, but my family moved away when I was five." A look of sadness crossed her face, but it was quickly replaced with mischievous grin of hers. "So tell me, mate. Who's this friend 'o yours that your lookin' for?"

"Her name is Navi-"

"Ohhh, a woman, eh? Tell me, is she as good lookin' as meself, or does she not even come close to my level of supreme beauty?"

"W-what? W-well...I..." Link was speechless. _"Oh man. I'm not used to situations like these."_

Meliadoul let out a light chuckle. "Ah, I'm just messin' with ya, Link. Anyways, time for me to get dressed and go to work."

Link sighed with relief, but his face immediately turned a deep shade of red. "What are you doing!?" The girl had dropped the night gown and began dressing right in front of Link. He quickly averted his eyes back towards the window, only to see her reflection. He closed his eyes tightly.

"Eh? What's wrong? A good lookin' fella like you ain't never seen a naked woman before, that it?" She had an amused grin on her face.

"W-well..." Link quickly changed the subject. "Shouldn't you dress someplace more private?"

"Like where? The hallway, where that perverted bastard Kent could see me? This room doesn't have a changing room, ya know. Besides," she said with an amused grin, "You don't seem to mind, what with all the starin' you're doin'."

Link quickly realized that he was staring at her, and he wasn't looking at her face. He shut his eyes tightly, and his face felt as if it was on fire. He heard Meliadoul giggling at his embarrassment. "All right, Link, I'm done. See ya later, I reckon." Link opened his eyes, but she was gone before he could see her.

_"What a weird way to start the morning," _he thought. Link quickly got dressed and left the room. When he reached the bar, he noticed how different it was from the night before. Instead of rowdy pirates gambling away their money he saw families sitting at the tables eating breakfast and preparing for the day's events. _"Maybe this place acts as a restaurant during the day and a rowdy bar at night...I'm starving."_

Link made his way to one of the tables and took a seat. The waitress, a red head girl who looked a year or two younger than he, came over to him with a menu in her hands. "Good morning, sir! What can I...get...for...you?" Her eyes landed on Link's hat.

Link, however, didn't notice her staring and began looking at the menu. He didn't recognize a single meal on the menu. "I'll have the, uh...um..." His eyes landed on what looked like some sort of red jellow. "Some of this...stuff." He looked at what the name of it was. "Spicy Chu Jelly and Bell Peppers? Ewww...I changed my mind, I don't want that. How about the, ummm...Okay, I honestly don't recognize a single meal on this menu."

He heard the girl giggling at him. "Hey, it's not funny! I've never been to this kingdom before and-"

"Link! Don't you recognize me?" The young girl sat down across from Link and stared him right in the eyes.

"Whoa, no way! Cremia!?" Link stared dumb-founded at the beautiful woman in front of him. _"Wow...It seems like she hasn't aged a bit. If only I were seven years older..."_

"NO, STUPID!!! I'm her younger sister, Romani! How could you think that I was that grouchy old hag!?" Her cheerful smile was now a fierce glare.

"Oh...Sorry, Romani. Gosh, you look exactly like your sister." Link noticed that that only caused her glare to intensify. _"Darn it. I forgot that she always hated the fact that I had a crush on her sister. I better come up with something fast." _He chuckled nervously before saying, "Of course, you don't look exactly like your sister. You're much more prettier than she was at that age." In a flash, Romani's death glare was replaced with a cheerful smile.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Unlike her older sister, Romani never bothered trying to cover up her country girl accent. Hear one word from her and you could easily tell that she was a country girl. "So, what brings you all the way out here, Link?" Also unlike her sister, Romani was a tomboy. She always dressed in plain clothes, nothing fancy like what her older sister wore. She wore very little make-up, and the only jewelry she wore were a pair of copper earings and a plain copper ring with a green rupee in it.

"I'm still searching for that friend of mine." Before he had left Termna, he had said good-bye to the ranch girls, and told them of his reasons for travelling. "An old oracle I met two years ago told me of a fairy spring that is home to the Queen of Fairies. According to him, once a fairy accomplishes its mission they always return to their queen. This fountain is my destination."

Romani had an understanding look on her face. "I see. I hope you find her someday. Where is this fountain located?"

"Supposedly, it's hidden in a cave somewhere on a gigantic mountain called Evray, which lies on the southern tip of the continent."

"Mt. Evray. I've heard stories of it back in Termina. It's supposed to be twice as big as Snowhead, and it's the nesting ground of many ferocious dragons." A worried look came over her face as she imagined Link getting swallowed by a fat dragon.

"So what brings you all the way out here, Romani?"

"My sister married Captain Viscen. Then she got super lucky and won the town lottery. She decided to sell the ranch and move out here to live in the big city. We've been living here for three years now." A sad and depressed look crossed her face. "I don't like it here at all. Instead of spending all day with animals I have to work here as waitress. The fact that my boss is a dirty old perv doesn't make things any easier."

"You mean that Kent guy?" She nodded. "He seemed like a complete jerk when I spoke to him last night. Want me to beat him up for you?" Link joked.

She laughed and shook her head. "Nah, I need to keep my job, or else the wicked witch will complain about me becoming a lazy girl that will die young and fat." Her face expressed anger; she was obviously thinking of her sister again.

Link began thinking of a way to try and cheer her back up.She obviously hadn't been on good terms with her sister since she sold the ranch. "So, uh, ever had to protect the cows from any more aliens?" Maybe talking about the ranch would cheer her up.

It did. "You better believe it, son! Those last three years at the ranch were tough on me, I tell ya. Fending of them aliens without your help was rough! Cremia still never chose to believe me about them, though. Every time I mentioned them she'd start squakin' like a wet cuckoo, going on about how I was going insane or somethin'. Link, I just got an idea. Take Cremia to your Evray mountain and let her get swallowed by one of those big dragons." Romani was smiling mischievously. That was, until Kent stepped into the room.

"Romani baby, I ain't payin' you to chat! Get your fine ass back to work!" Link noticed Kent looking at Romani with a perverted and lustful stare. At that moment, Link wanted nothing more than the chance to run the pervert through with the Gilded Sword. He stared fiercely into Kent's eyes, silently warning him not to lay a hand on Romani. Kent just smirked and went back to his room.

Romani stood up from the table, smiling warmly. She had noticed how protective Link was. She was glad to have a good friend like him. "Okay, Linky boy, whatcha want to eat?"

Link glanced at the menu again. "Uhhh..."

"Ah, don't worry, I'll get you something good. It's my own specialty. And since you just acted as my knight in shiny armor, it's on the house!" Romani picked up the menu, and walked towards the building's kitchen.

While she was fixing her "specialty", Link began thinking about Kent. _"If he harms her in any way," _Link told himself, _"I WILL kill him. Romani is one of the few friends that I have in this world. I won't let some damned pedophile harm her. A man that looks to be in his fifties having sexual thoughts about a fifteen year old girl. Damned sickening."_

A few minutes later Romani was back carrying a plate full of delicious looking food. "The Romani Special," she said, laying the plate down in front of Link along with a large glass of milk. "Eat up, Linky boy."

Link immediately began pigging out. "Mmmm! Thish ish gewd! Where'd yew wearn to cook?" Link was both speaking and eating at the same time.

"What!? How dare you, you little..." Romani took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She had always had a short temper. "Anyways, piggy-" Link blushed when he realized that he was eating like a pig. "-take this." She handed Link a folded piece of paper. "Those are directions to my house. Come over sometime. We haven't seen each other in years." With that said, she walked off and began tending to the other patrons.

After finishing his breakfast Link bid farewell to Romani (after giving her his hunting knife should Kent try anything), and then walked out onto the streets of Derter. He was going to stock up on supplies for when he continued his journey towards Mt. Evray. Link breathed the cool, fresh morning air in deeply, and began traversing the busy streets of Derter, the city of honey colored water.

---------------------------------

_**Author Note: Like the story? Hate it? Let me know in your reviews. Any sort of constructive criticism that could help me improve my writing skills is very wanted.**_


	2. Famous Scholar of Derter

_**Chapter 2: Famous Scholar of Derter**_

Link entered what appeared to be the city plaza. A giant marble statue of the Goddess Nayru stood in the center, surrounded by a beautiful fountain. Both birds and children could be seen playing in the fountain. Link glanced around the area, seeking out a shop of some sort. His eyes landed on a building called _The Master's Emporium_.

Upon entering the shop the cashier greeted Link with a not-so-friendly greeting. "Oh great. A customer. Now I gotta work. Hurry it up, eh buddy?"

Link glared at the rude man, and then began browsing the store's selection. For a simple emporium, the shop had an excellent selection of goods. Masterfully crafted swords, axes, and various other weapons hand on the walls and sat on display tables. Suits of polished armor, traveling gear, food supplies...This store had everything.

Link was in the middle of paying for his supplies (and growing annoyed at the cashiers constant complaining) when a voice from behind spoke to him. "Excuse me, young lad, but may I have a quick word with you?" It was a deep and noble voice, the kind that reminded Link of wise scholars and experienced military generals. Link turned to face the man, and wasn't surprised in the least bit when he saw that the stranger looked like an old scholar. Short brown hair with a little gray; round thick-framed glasses; large gray cloak; a thick book under his arm: if he wasn't a scholar, Link didn't know what he was.

The man smiled when he had Link's attention. "I couldn't help but notice that you have two very exquisite pieces of equipment on your person. Tell me, would you be interested in selling me your sword and shield? My hobby is collecting extravagant items such as those. I can pay any price."

"Sorry, sir, but these aren't for sale. They're the only close-ranged weapons I have."

"Then perhaps you would like to trade? I could give you something from my collection." The old man apparently wasn't going to give up.

"Again, sorry, but no. These are just too valuable for me to give away"

The old man chuckled. "Ah, I see. Can't blame me for trying, I suppose. But where are my manners, I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Zelious Cidolphus Zolbag. I used to be a teacher before I retired and became a scholar. And you are?"

"Link Bewolve. I'm on a journey to Mt. Evray." Link picked up his bagged goods and walked out of the shop with Zelious following close behind.

"You seem like a person who knows his mystical items. Perhaps you'd like to come over to my house and view my collection of rarities? It's located across the street from the _Golden Palace Hotel_."

The thought of getting to see a large collection of rare, and possibly, magical items, made Link's choice clear. "Sure, alright. I'll try to come by later tonight." Link bid farewell, and began making his way back to the inn he had been staying at.

Link entered the room and began putting his supplies into his travel bag. He still had almost a whole week to stay before he had to leave. _"Maybe I'll just hang out with Romani for the next couple of days." _He remembered the written directions she had given him earlier that day.

Link stared up at the enormous manor where the two sisters lived. _"Whoa...It's huge. Just how much money did they win from that lottery?" _Link knocked on the oaken door three times. A few moments later, and a very pregnant Cremia answered the door.

"Can I help you, sir?" By the tone of her voice she had apparently been annoyed by Link's interruption.

"I'm, uh, hear to see Roman-"

"Listen hear, you! I'm getting sick and tired of you lonely drunks coming here and bothering my little sister! Just because she works at that bar doesn't mean she's interested in creeps like you!"

Link was struck speechless. Cremia had always had a temper problem, but... _"Does she not remember who I am? If Romani recognized me, why can't she?" _Link's voice finally returned to him and he asked, "You don't recognize me? It's me, Link." Cremia looked as if she was trying desperately to recognize the name. Link gave an annoyed sigh. "Four years ago in Termina I helped defend your shipment of milk from a group of bandits, became your sister's best friend, helped her fend off the aliens-"

Cremia's eyes lit up, having finally recognized Link. "Oh, _that _Link! Only one person was crazy enough to believe Romani about those aliens! Gosh, you've really grown in four years! You've grown so much I didn't even recognize you. Still a little on the short side, though."

Link felt crushed after that comment. He hated it when people joked about his height; so it was no surprise to him when everybody back in Clock Town had done it. _"It's not my fault I'm short..." _"That was a cheap shot. Besides, Romani is shorter than me! Speaking of Romani, is she hear? She invited me over when we met earlier today at the bar."

"No, she hasn't come home yet. Her work shift just ended though; she'll be back in about half an hour, probably." She motioned Link inside of the enormous mansion. "Come on in and make yourself at home. I'll fix you up something to eat."

Link nodded his thanks, and walked through the door. He assumed the room he had entered was the living room. Large, plush couches and chairs were laid against the walls; chandeliers made from solid gold hung from the ceilings; expensive water paintings and family photographs (Link noticed that one in particular was from the time when Epona had kicked him in the groin after a failed fence jump) decorated the walls and sat on small oaken tables; a beautiful velvet rug covered the rooms solid wood floor.

Setting in one of the chairs by the fireplace was Viscen, reading some sort of novel. He looked up when he noticed Link and Cremia. "Who's this? Romani's new boyfriend? He looks kind of familiar..." His gaze returned to the novel he had been reading.

_"Wow...I hardly recognized him out of a suit of armor." _Instead of wearing armor and holding a spear, Viscen now wore black silk clothes fit for a noble. His short auburn hair was combed back and he had a neatly trimmed goatee of the same color.

"This is Link, Viscen. You know, the short kid-" Link's frown deepened. "-that was always running around with masks and those misfit Bomber Gang kids back in Termina." She pointed to a chair across from Viscen. "Have a seat, Link. Romani should be back in a little bit." She then turned on her heel and walked in the direction of what Link assumed was the kitchen.

"So," Viscen said causally as Link sat down and removed his hat, "What brings you this far away from Termina? If I remember correctly, you once said you came from the Hyrule Kingdom. Quite a distance you've travelled." Viscen still hadn't looked up from his book.

"I'm searching for a friend of mine. Last I heard, she was heading towards Mt. Evray."

"Hmmm..." Either his book was really interesting, or he felt no need to question Link further.

"So, how do you like living in the big city? Romani told me what had happened when we met at the inn."

Viscen gave a lazy yawn. "To tell you the truth, I love it here. I now work as a bank manager. Much better job than when I was spending countless hours arguing with the mayor and that damned carpenter back in Termina." Link remembered that argument well. One could hear the arguing two men cussing up a storm on the other side of town. "Cremia likes it here as well. She always said she liked city life better than living on a ranch. Romani, on the other hand..." Viscen's voice trailed off as the front door slammed shut. "Well, speak of the devil."

Standing in the doorway was a very angry Romani. "I swear, if that Kent guy tries to grope me one more time I'm gonna kick him in the nuts so hard he'll fly to the moon!"

"Attagirl," Viscen mumbled without looking up from his novel.

"Hey Romani."

"Oh, Link." Romani began to blush, embarrassed about the little outburst she had just had. "Didn't see you there."

"Eat more healthy foods, boy. It'll make you grow taller." Viscen smirked slightly as Link scowled at him.

"Shut up, Viscen." He merely chuckled at Romani's statement and went back to reading. "Link?" She looked him square in the eye. "Take me to see Epona." She turned around and then stomped out through the door.

_"Geez," _Link thought. _"She's in a really bad mood." _Nevertheless, he took her to the stables where Epona was being held at; while going there he told Romani of his adventures after leaving Termina. Romani's favorite part of the story was when Link talked about a lost fairy he had helped return home; according to Link the fairy, whose name was Epheremelda, had had a huge crush on Link. She had annoyed Link more than Tatl had. He had also apparently helped out a few other kingdoms during the past four years. He talked about how he had helped save the kingdoms of Labrynna and Holodrum. He even mentioned an island called Koholint, though he couldn't remember anything else about it for some reason.

"So," Romani replied casually as they neared the stables, "you ever plan on going back there?"

"Hyrule? One of these days...maybe. There isn't much left for me there. Although, if Navi wants to go back after I find her I probably won't have much of a choice." They approached the stables and Epona neighed happily at the sight of Link.

"Gosh, she's really grown over the last few years." Epona apparently was able to recognize Romani immediately for she bowed her head and allowed the young girl to begin brushing her fur. They spent the rest of the afternoon together with Epona. Noticing the moon rising into the sky, Link remembered his appointment with Zelious.

"It's getting pretty late, Romani. We should probably head back." After escorting Romani back to her large house Link began making his way towards Zelious's domain.

Zelious's house was bizarre looking, to say the least. It was a rusty-colored dome building. Sticking out from the top of the house was an _enormous _telescope used for star gazing. The doors were shaped like half-circles, and the windows resembled crescent moons. Link knocked on the door three times before he heard an annoyed female voice, followed by a deep laugh from whom he assumed was Zelious. Zelious opened the door and greeted Link warmly. Setting on his shoulder was a fairy with a green glow and an angry scowl on her face.

"Hello there, Link. Well, don't just stand there, come on in." Link followed him inside of the strange house. It was very warm inside, reminding Link of a summer day. The inside was just as bizarre as the outside. Maps detailing different star constellations and sketches of mythical creatures covered the living room table and hung from the walls. "Glad that you stopped by, Link. Ah, but before I let you browse through my collection allow me to introduce you to my fairy companion. Schala, come and greet our welcomed guest."

Schala flew lazily towards Link. Unlike Navi, whose wings had given off a gentle blue light, Schala's wings gave off a dim green glow. Like all other female fairies, she wore a simple white one-piece dress made of silk. Her skin was a light tan color, and her hair was a dark leaf green, as were here eyes. "Nice to meet you, shorty." Her tone was heavy with sarcasm.

_"Why is it that every fairy I've met since Navi left ends up being a complete jerk, annoying, or both?" _Link made a rude gesture at her with his middle finger.

Zelious gave a light chuckle. "You'll have to forgive Schala. Though she possesses a genius intelligence, she has a rather rude and sarcastic attitude. Please, take no offense. She didn't mean to offend you." He gave Schala a death glare. "Right, Schala?"

"R-right," she muttered, feeling ashamed at having made her master annoyed with her. "Sorry." She had spoken that word so low that both Link and Zelious hadn't even heard her.

"Now, Link, if you'll be so kind as to follow me, I will lead you to the room where I house my rarities."

Link followed Zelious down a long and spiraling staircase; Schala's green glow was the only light they had while walking down the dizzying staircase. After about five more minutes of walking they finally reached the bottom. _"It's gonna be a real killer to walk back up that thing."_

Zelious opened a large metal door that let out a loud and nerve grating groan. The three stepped into the dark room, and Link watched as Zelious raised his hand in the air, as if grabbing for something. Zelious found what he was looking for, grabbed it, and pulled. The room was immediately flooded with a dull light. Link suppressed a gasp as he laid his eyes on the glorious contents stored within the room. Seven feet tall bookshelves covered the walls, full of ancient books and scrolls. Locked away in display cases were enchanted pieces of equipment of all types. Small yew tables were peppered with glimmering jewelry that Link assumed were also enchanted with magical properties of some sort.

"Quite a splendid collection, eh Link?" Zelious's eyes glimmered with amusement when he saw the stunned look on Link's face. "Been knocked speechless, have you? Go on, feel free to take a look around. I'd be more than happy to explain the history of these unique artifacts. But don't touch anything. With all these magical enchantments in one room you could blow the entire city off its foundation if you did something wrong."

Link spent the next few hours learning about some of Zelious's artifacts. A few items in particular had really grabbed hold of Link's attention. The first was an elegant looking gold mask Zelious had identified as the Hero's Charm, a mask that allowed the wearer to gaze at an enemy's very soul and judge their level of power. It had been forged by a long dead blacksmith that was famous for making masks. While making his final mask he had journeyed to find the Fairy Queen so he could give the mask to her as a gift. Grateful for his generosity, she blessed the mask with the magical power it now held.

Other items that had really grabbed his interest were a set of medallions that housed great magical power, and a large book that listed and taught a number of useful spells. Zelious, however, knew nothing of their origins. Their origins dated too far back in time for even Zelious to discover them.

After hours of browsing through Zelious's collection the three finally went back upstairs to the living room. Link had been invited to stay for dinner; he was starving so he greedily accepted the invitation, and all throughout supper Schala had scolded him for his "piggy table manners".

"So," Zelious asked Link as they finished their supper, "What do you know about the country your in?"

Link hadn't been expecting that question. "Uh, well, to be honest...Not much at all."

"Hmmm..." Zelious seemed to be thinking something. "Well, if you don't mind staying an extra hour I could inform you of this country's history, as well as the current problems it has been going through lately."

Now this was something that really grabbed Link's attention. "Sounds like a good deal to me."

"Good. I'm sure that this information will come in useful in the near future. T'would be a shame is you ventured deeper into the country without knowing of the civil war that will most likely start in the next few months."

Link's eyes widened. "Civil war!?"

"Aye. Many don't think it will happen, but when one takes a good look at the current relationship between the three princes it becomes obvious that civil war is inevitable. After their father died the triplets began fighting over who would rule the kingdom. It's not long before their petty skirmishes get out of hand and get the whole country involved."

_"This," _Link said to himself, _"is going to be one interesting history lesson."_


	3. Power Brokers

_**Chapter 3: Power Brokers**_

"Eight years ago," Zelious began, "was when the former king, King Ondaril Lilydove, died from a terrible illness. His three sons, all triplets, immediately began arguing over who would rule the kingdom. In his will King Ondaril wished for Prince Marcus to take the throne. His power hungry brothers, on the other hand, were furious that their father chose him. Prince Marcus has always been a frail person with a low resistance to illness. Yet, despite his flaws, he is the only prince with a kind and good heart."

"What's so bad about the other princes," Link interrupted.

Zelious let out a small chuckle before continuing. "Many things are wrong with those two. Before I get to that, though, let me explain the layout of this kingdom. It is divided into three sections. The first is the northern lands, which we are currently in. It is currently being ran by Prince Edgar. The next section is the small archipelago located in the center of Lake Leviathan, an enormous body of water that separates the kingdom, which is ran by Prince Izlude. The final section is where the capital city is located, which is ran by Prince Marcus."

"So what's so bad about the other Princes," Link asked again.

"To put it in simple peasant terms that an insolent fool such as yourself can understand," Schala said rudely, "Prince Edgar is a lover of war, and Prince Izlude is a complete psychopath." Schala simply smiled mischievously when Zelious scolded her for her rudeness.

Zelious sighed in annoyance at Schala's behavior. "I apologize for that, Link. Schala is right, though. Prince Edgar lusts for the fires of war. Should he gain control of this kingdom he would, without a doubt, strengthen the military and invade other lands. Prince Izlude, on the other hand..." Zelious seemed to be pondering on how to describe him. "He...has never been in the right frame of mind. He is known for impaling his own soldiers for minor errors, such as being late and sleeping on the job. Present day rumors suggest that he has taken up worshiping the lords of darkness, and that he bathes himself in the blood of virgins, believing that it will grant him eternal youth. But as I said, that is nothing but rumors and hearsay."

"Sounds like Izlude would run this kingdom into ruin should he gain control," Link said more to himself.

"Not necessarily," Schala stated. "Though he is a psychopath, he possesses a genius intelligence and he is the best strategist that ever lived. Ten years ago this country was at war with a country to the west, and we were losing pretty badly. The king feared letting his unstable son lead an army. So to make him happy, he gave him control of the eastern border, letting him defend that. Nobody ever expected the enemy to attack from the east.

"However, the king had played right into the enemy's hand. While his main force was stationed on the west fending off smaller enemy forces, the enemy's main force sailed around the entire continent and attacked from the east." Schala made an over-dramatic gasp for breath before continuing. "Prince Izlude ended the war the day they attacked. He divided his force of five hundred men into two groups. While one group of three hundred was fending off three thousand soldiers, the other force of two hundred was fending off another enemy force of one thousand. Using excellent strategies that he created in a matter of seconds Izlude successfully defended the eastern border."

Zelious looked impressed. "I thought you said you found history to be a boring subject, Schala."

"Yeah, well, one learns many things unintentionally while living with an old fart like you."

"So," Link concluded, "If Izlude is that good then he probably has the best chance of winning the throne."

Schala pretended to act shocked. "My goodness! The imbecile does know how to use the brain!"

"Would you just shut up already?" Schala's face grew angry, and she flew over and kicked Link on the nose. "Ow..."

"Schala! What's gotten into you?" Schala simply crossed her arms and gave a _'hmph' _in reply. "Link, I am terribly sorry for Schala's behavior. At any rate, yes, Izlude has the best chance of claiming the throne. Whether that's a good thing or bad thing, I do not know. Anyways, it's getting very late. I have a spare room in my home. Would you like to stay here for the night?"

"Nah, no thanks. I've already paid for a week's stay at an inn. Might as well get my money's worth." He began making his way out the door and onto the dimly lit streets of Derter.

"Indeed," Zelious stated while following Link to the door. "Well, Link, fare thee well. But before you go, allow me to give you one final word of advice." Link raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Should you go towards the city docks, be sure to keep those exquisite weapons out of sight. Pirates live in that part of town, and they wouldn't hesitate to mug you. However, if you wish to acquire a boat to cross Derter Lake it is the only place you'll find one." Link nodded his thanks and began walking back towards the inn he was staying at.

Zelious stood in the doorway watching Link as he was walking along the street. He motioned Schala over to him. "Why did you tell him that, Zelious? You know damn well that there's an abandoned boat in working condition near the Derter Necropolis. Not to mention that those pirates will attack him regardless of whether or not he has fancy weapons if he comes near their boat, something you failed to tell him."

Zelious merely chuckled and continued watching Link. "Let's just say that I'm sick and tired of Kent and his gang of pirates living, and leave it at that, shall we?"

Schala smirked. "I know what your plan is. I only hope you didn't shorten that kid's life."

Zelious smiled darkly. "No need to worry, Schala. He should be able to handle them without difficulty. Remember," he stated, "I only use those who are strong."


	4. City Docks

_**Author Note: I've been getting some questions in the reviews about whether or not characters like Skull Kid or the Happy Mask Salesmen will make an appearance in this story. While I can't say exactly who, there will be other characters from Majora's Mask making an appearance in the story. I promise. At any rate, thanks for the reviews and questions. Keep 'em coming. Also, I apologize for the long wait for this update. It took forever for my wrist to get better.**__**  
**_

_**Chapter 4: City Docks**_

Link had finally made it back to the inn owned by Kent. He ignored all of the stares the pirates were giving him. _"They can stare all they want, there's no way they're getting this sword." _Link made his way up the stairs and into his room. His eyes went wide as he spotted Meliadoul lying on his bead plundering through his bag of valuables. "Meliadoul! Why are you nosing through my belongings?"

"Just nosin' around, Link." She stood up and approached Link. She held up an exquisite looking magnifying glass and held it up to her eye, causing it to look much bigger. "Say, hotshot, what does this little doohickey do?"

"That's the Lens of Truth," Link said irritably as he made a grab for it. He scowled as she held it behind her back out of his reach. "It allows one to see anything that isn't visible to the naked eye. It also allows you to see through opaque objects, such as chests, boxes, and whatnot."

Mel grinned mischievously. "Allows one to see through objects, eh?" She put the lens back over her eye, and began studying Link up and down.

He blushed deeply and began stuttering from embarrassment.. "W-whoa, k-knock that o-o-o-off!" He quickly snatched the Lens of Truth out of her hand, and shoved it hurriedly back into his travel bag. He saw the mess Meliadoul had made with his items; they were scattered all over his bed, most likely having been tossed out of the bag with little care. "Did you have to make such a mess," he asked. Annoyance was easily detected in his tone of voice.

"Sorry 'bout that, Link. What can I say, I'm a very disorganized person. If you think that's bad, take a look at me own bed. It's even worse." Link glanced at her bed and sighed as he saw make up, clothes, jewelry, and a longsword thrown carelessly all over the place.

_"Wait...A longsword!" _Link stared in awe at the beauty of the sheathed blade. However, he quickly noticed that it was made of solid silver. "Why do you have a silver sword? Silver isn't very durable at all. One solid hit would shatter the blade."

"I could say the same for your gold sword."

"It's not really made of gold," Link stated as he removed the Gilded Sword from its scabbard and showed it to her. "It's actually a steel longsword reinforced with magical gold dust. It's unbreakable and it never dulls." He smiled lightly as he saw Meliadoul struggle to hold the blade steady. "It's a little on the heavy side, though." He took the blade back and sheathed it in the scabbard, and its metallic ring was heard perfectly.

"Heh. What a puny sword. Mine is better." Link's facial expression made it known that he didn't believe a word of it. "My blade is made of pure mythril, one of the most valuable and durable metals in the world." She slid the blade half way out of its scabbard, and Link instantly recognized the material the blade was made of. His Mirror Shield was made of the same metal. Meliadoul let out a rather loud yawn and quickly began cleaning the mess on her bed. "Geez, I'm tired. Gimme a hand here, would ya?"

"I've still got my own mess to clean up at the moment. A mess that you shamelessly made."

"I honestly don't care. Now get your lazy butt over here and gimme a hand." Link sighed in defeat and began helping her clean up the mess.

Link woke up to the sound of singing birds and the feeling of warm sunlight bathing his face. He raised out of bed slowly and glanced towards the room's only window, and saw Meliadoul setting on the window sill looking outside. "Hey," he stated, his morning voice deep and raspy. "What time is it?"

Meliadoul looked at him with a bored expression on her face. "Around twelve o'clock. 'Bout time you woke up, sleepyhead." Link lazily got out of bed and rubbed the eye gum out of his vision. "So, what's your plans for today?"

"Well," Link stated as he pulled on his tunic, "I plan on going down to the docks in attempt to find a boat that'll ferry me across the lake."

"All you're gonna do is start a big fight. Those pirates will mug you blind."

"A man named Zelious told me that if I went unequipped then they wouldn't bother me because I'd look like the average peasant."

"Zelious, huh?" Meliadoul looked as if she had just heard a name she absolutely hated. "I know that guy. Whether you choose to trust him or not is your decision, but be careful around him. Anyways, you must be crazy if you're going down to the docks unarmed. Those pirates will attack you even if you're unarmed if you piss them off."

"I have some experience in the art of magic," Link replied while forming a small fireball in his hands. "A few pirates can't hold a candle to my power," he said with cockiness.

Meliadoul had an amused grin on her face. "Magic? Not everyday you meet a magician." She equipped her sword and then opened the window, preparing to jump out. "By the way, Link. I never told you before, but I'm a treasure hunter. You ever need a rare artifact of some sort tracked down, give me a call. Scattered around this country are the Indigo Travel Agencies. Famous inns, all owned by a man named Alistair Lombear; an accomplice of mine. Just leave a note with your request on it at one of those places and I'll get to ya sooner or later. See ya again, maybe." Before Link could speak she jumped out of the window and disappeared into the streets below.

"There she goes," he said quietly. "I wonder what she meant when she said to be careful around Zelious?" Link made his way downstairs and sat down at an unoccupied table. Once again Romani laid out the menu and then quickly went over to serve another customer. Link began analyzing the menu, trying to decide what to order.

Romani eventually came back over to get Link's order, only to find that he was still staring at the menu. "Are the meals really that odd? How about I just fix you the same plate I made yesterday?"

"Alright. It has to be better than...this other stuff." While eating his meal, Link kept thinking about Meliadoul's warning regarding Zelious. Link was the kind of person who took all warnings seriously. He had noticed the angry expression that Meliadoul had when he mentioned Zelious. _"He seems like a trustworthy man, but it'd probably be best to keep a close eye on him if I meet with him again."_

Twenty minutes later and Link was out of the inn and heading down towards the docks. The docks were far less civil than the other parts of town. Large sailors were loading cargo placed in heavy wooden boxes while cussing up storms, pirates were standing guard near their ships, and a group of children were playing with a rusty tin can out on a lone dock. _"Kick the Can. Last time I played that game was before I left Hyrule." _Link noticed how most of the houses were old and rundown, with broken windows or leaning porches. The smell of beer and smoke filled Link's nostrils. The place seemed more like a crime infested slum rather than a town dock.

Link began looking at all of the boats docked in hopes of finding one that would ferry him across the lake. Unfortunately, most were either fishing vessels or pirate ships. _"Since this town is near the ocean the fishermen probably go out there to catch fish rather than go out on the lake. And the pirates...Well, they're definitely not an option."_ Eventually, though, his eyes rested on a small galleon. Judging by the cargo that was being loaded onto it, Link assumed that it was a trading vessel. The ship was painted a deep blue, and painted on the side of it in large, cursive gold letters was the name _Shark Tooth_. Link made his way up towards the ship, taking great care to stay out of the giant sailors' paths.

Link approached a man wearing a blue captain's brim cap who looked to be in his late twenties. "Excuse me, sir, but are you the captain of this ship?" The man stopped shouting orders at his crew and turned around to face Link. The man was a head taller than Link and he was a little skinny, but well muscled. His skin was tan, and his face was cleanly shaved and had a long scar going down the right cheek. His garb was a blue sailor uniform with his ship's insignia on the back of the shirt. Strapped to his back was a finely polished oaken crossbow.

"Indeed I am." The man took a long drag from his cigar, and then blew the smoke onto Link's face, causing him to cough. "Do you need something or are you just here to get in the way of my workers? Damned kids these days."

Link did his best to ignore the man's rude attitude and said, "I'm in need of passage across Derter Lake and I was hoping that you would take me on as a passenger."

The captain let out an agitated sigh. "Kid, I don't take passengers. You want on my boat, you have to work with the crew. I'll take you across the lake, but you're gonna have to work your butt off the entire way. You start slacking or crying, I throw you off and you can swim the rest of the way." The man once again blew smoke into Link's face. "So, do you accept my terms or not?" Link nodded while gagging from the smoke at the same time. "Good. We leave tomarrow morning. You don't show, you don't go." The man took one last drag on his cigar before throwing it over the ship and into the water below. "Name's Sophos, by the way. Sophos Turler. You are?"

"Link Bewolve." Sophos's questioning gaze never vanished. "My occupation is...uh..." He remembered his conversation with Meliadoul earlier that morning. "I'm a treasure hunter," he lied. Link had no job, and he figured this man wouldn't believe him if he told him that he was journeying to the great mountain. If the land's strongest and most experienced warriors wouldn't journey there, why would somebody believe that a boy would travel there?

Sophos's eyes lit up like fire. "A treasure hunter, you say?" He began rubbing his chin, as if pondering something. "Y'know, if you want to make a little money once we cross the lake, speak with me. I've need of a good treasure hunter."


	5. Ambush

Chapter 5: Ambush

Link bid his farewells to Sophos, and then began walking back towards the inn to prepare for his departure the next day. Link wasn't disappointed at all when the captain said that'd he have to work for his passage across the lake; over the last four years, Link had grown used to doing grunt work in exchange for transportation or other favors.

Link was relieved when he made it back to the inn without running into any of the pirates. He had left the inn unarmed, and his magic power wasn't that great. Although he did possess skills in the art of offensive magic, he was no adept. His magic abilities were nothing compared to some of the other magicians he had either heard stories of or had fought himself. He only knew the basics, such as how to conjure up fire and ice. He did know a few advanced spells, such as the holy Light Arrow, which would create an evil cleansing arrow of the purest light; he also knew how to transform his sword into the Great Fairy's Sword. Both of those spells were very taxing on his magic power, however.

Upon entering his room, he saw a note laying on his bed. Link unfolded the note and read a message from Romani, asking him to meet her in the alley behind the inn. "Seems she needs some help moving heavy supply crates. Figures that jerk Kent wouldn't help her with it." Link reequipped himself, and then headed downstairs. It was almost noon, so the inn was pretty much empty for most folks had headed off to work.

Link made his way to the back exit and began to open the door and head outside. However, something outside the window had caught his eye. He had seen a face staring at him through the window before quickly moving away. The face hadn't belonged to Romani. Getting very suspicious, Link took the note out of his pocket and reread it. Upon closer inspection, he noticed something that he had not noticed earlier. "This isn't Romani's handwriting," he whispered quietly. Link had a suspicion that Kent was up to something.

Opening the door slowly, Link stepped out into the dusty alley, bracing himself for any possible attack. Stacked against the wall opposite of Link were five or six wooden boxes with a crude drawing of a purple bottle on them. He assumed that they were a certain brand of alcohol.

"How's it goin', runt?" Link turned to his left and saw Kent leaning against the wall with a fat cigar hanging loosely from his mouth. Link immediately noticed Kent's battle axe resting against the wall. Standing behind him were two gruff-looking pirates with cutlasses hanging from their hips. "I got word from my boys down at the docks that you're some sort of treasure hunter. Not surprisin', what with that fancy equipment of yours."

"Your boys?" It suddenly dawned on Link that Kent was the leader of the gang of pirates of Derter. "So, you've been spying on me, huh?" Kent and his men only smiled wickedly as Link slowly withdrew his sword and shield.

"Hehe. Indeed I have. I'll make a bleedin' fortune if I can find a buyer for those weapons of yours." Kent took a long drag from his cigar, and then slowly lifted his left hand and pointed at Link. His henchmen immediately unsheathed their cutlasses and ran towards Link, hoping to murder him in one go.

Link almost laughed at their stupidity. These pirates were severely underestimating him. Although he was only sixteen, Link was an incredibly experienced swordsman. Ever since childhood, he had been perfecting his own unique self-taught style; the sword master he had trained with in Termina had allowed him to progress far more quickly than he would have on his own. These unskilled pirates would be easy for a skilled warrior such as Link.

As they charged towards him, Link jumped to the left and then rolled, coming up behind one of the pirates. Link quickly executed a spin slash, the Gilded Sword easily slicing through the man's back and severing the spinal cord. As the incapacitated man fell to the ground, Link spotted the other pirate's blade coming straight at him. The pirate's attack lacked precision, however, so Link easily knocked it aside with the Mirror Shield, and then slammed it into the pirate's face.

Before Link could perform the killing blow Kent sneaked up from behind and tripped him with a sweep kick. Link's eyes widened in shock as he saw Kent's axe falling towards his head. He instinctively rolled to the left and avoided the attack. Quickly jumping to his feet, Link swung his sword in a horizontal slash towards Kent. Unfortunately, Link dropped the blade as he felt a stinging slash across his left, unprotected wrist. The remaining henchman had managed to get a hit on Link.

"Damn it! I really need to buy a pair of gauntlets or something."

Taking advantage of the situation, Kent began attacking at Link furiously, forcing him back against the wall and away from the sword. Kent smiled wickedly as Link's back touched the wall. "Damn, kid. You're one hell of a fighter. Too bad-" He was cutoff mid-sentence as Link conjured up an icicle and lanced it through Kent's left leg, causing him to fall to one knee.

Link ran past him and snatched up the Gilded Sword. Noticing that the other henchman was running towards him, Link threw the sword underhanded at the pirate, striking him dead center in the chest and nailing him to the wall. Not wasting any time, Link ran towards Kent whom had just stood back up. Link jumped up and locked his legs around Kent's neck. Before the man had time to throw him off, Link formed an icicle around his fist and rammed it into the base of Kent's neck. He died instantly.

Link jumped back to the ground, and he willed the magical, bloody ice around his hand to melt immediately. He retrieved the Gilded Sword and then sheathed it. "Damn," Link muttered. "From what Kent said earlier, he seemed to be implying that he has spies posted all over the town. If so, it won't be long before they find out and come looking for me." Link returned to his room at the inn and gathered up the rest of his belongings. "I can't stay hear any longer. They'll find me for sure." He sighed deeply and leaned against the wall. "They're either going to hunt and kill me, or I kill all of them. This is going to be one long day."

Had Link looked out the window, he would have seen Schala fly passed it. Just like Kent's spies, she too had been watching Link's every move.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author Note: Wow, I finally managed to update quickly for once. Anyway, there's only one more Derter chapter left (and it's a really long one (over 7000 words)) before Link begins his journey across the big lake. That is when the story really starts to pick up. Expect it to be posted either this Sat. or Sun.

Read & review, please. If you have any constructive criticism that may help me improve, feel free to inform me. :)


	6. Setting up the Stage, Part I

Chapter 6: Setting up the Stage, Part I

Zelious looked up from the book he had been reading when he heard Schala announce her return. "So," he spoke as he closed the book and set it aside, "learn anything interesting?"

"Well, the kid seems to know some magic abilities. He killed Kent and two of his henchmen with little effort." She flew over to Zelious and landed on his left shoulder. "So, is this how you wanted things to go? Kind of cowardly, sending a kid to do a task that you could easily do yourself."

Zelious merely chuckled. "Did you not since the power radiating off of the boy when he was over here?" Schala shook her head. "I sensed the same type of power when I first met Princess Zelda of the Hyrule kingdom two years ago."

"Speaking of which, you never told me why you had gone there."

"Oh, it was a simple errand. Their king needed some sort of fancy artifact appraised. Now, back to the subject at hand. While I do not know how or why, there is definitely a great power resting within those children. Power that could prove useful to me..." His voice darkened as he thought of a certain enemy his. "...Or to that secretive psychopath, Izlude."

Schala knew well of the personal vendetta Zelious had against Prince Izlude. "What of the other two princes?"

"Those two couldn't recognize a truly gifted individual if they were standing right next to one. Izlude, on the other hand, is a very adept magician. He could easily sense the great power radiating off of those two." Zelious then stood up and walked over to a small oaken table. He took out a small roll of parchment and began writing furiously and quickly on it. "Remember yesterday when I stated that civil war was pretty much inevitable?" Schala nodded. "Well, this very morning I received a letter that had been personally written by Prince Marcus.

"In the letter he addressed that he had asked for Hyrule's support should civil war erupt. In three weeks' time, the king of Hyrule will arrive at the capital city by way of boat, accompanied by his daughter as well as a group of elite soldiers." He finished writing whatever it was on the parchment, rolled it up, and handed it to Schala. Being as small as she was, she had to struggle to hold the paper.

"I have a little task for you, dear Schala. First, you are to give that letter to our good friend Link. You will then guide him to Elderidge, where Prince Izlude resides."

Schala was shocked by this request, her dislike for Link evident in her facial expression. "So, why can't you do it yourself, old man!?" Schala instantly regretted speaking to her master in such a way, fearing a punishment.

Zelious, however, didn't seem to be angry at her sudden outburst. "Because," he stated calmly, "Prince Marcus also requested that I be there as well. Seems the young prince still has deep respect for his old tutor," he said with a small smile.

"So, why take Link to Izlude?"

"Simple. So when they finally meet and Link sees Izlude for the insane monster that he is, he will kill him. Perhaps Link will be the person to finally bring about Izlude's long delayed execution," he mused. "Goddesses know the kingdom would be better off without him."

Schala watched as Zelious began packing supplies for his journey to the capital city. "You still haven't told me why you want Link to kill those pirates."

"Oh, that?" He said it as if the subject was completely devoid of importance. "Just a simple test to see how well Link performs in combat. That, and the simple fact that this town really needs to be free of their ruthless oppression." He glanced out the window and judging from the sun's position, assumed that it was around one o'clock. "Well, I must be off. The boat going to the capital city will leave pretty soon." He began walking towards the door, and stopped as he reached it. "Take care of yourself...and Link." With that said, he walked through the door and disappeared into the crowded streets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author Note: Okay, so I had originally planned on making this chapter much longer and with a lot more included in it. However, I decided that that would make the single chapter waaay too long, which some people find to be a pain to read. So, I instead chose to divide the single chapter up into three different parts so it would be easier to read. The next chapter may come tomarrow. Please read and review. They help motivate me.


	7. Setting up the Stage, Part II

**Setting up the Stage, Part II**

Link crouched down behind an old, damp cargo box as an armor piercing crossbow bolt pierced its surface. He had to admit, he was impressed with Kent's spies. Not long after he had killed the pirate leader many of his underlings had begun hunting him down. The snipers that were positioned on the rooftops kept him trapped in the alleyways and they made it difficult to defeat the melee fighters. A single one of those armor piercing bolts could tear through his chain mail as if it were made of paper. Still, at least they were keeping this fight deep in the city alleyways; there was a far lower chance of a civilian getting caught in the middle of it.

Link heard the familiar sound of a blade being unsheathed behind him. While staying in a crouched position to avoid the snipers, Link turned around and thrust his sword at his attacker. The powerful sword pierced through the pirate's right hand and shattered his elbow. Not even allowing the pirate a chance to scream in agony, Link sliced the blade out of the man's arm and into his throat in one fluid motion.

The sound of a crossbow bolt whistling passed his ear caused Link to crouch even lower behind the cargo crate. "C'mon, boy! Be a man and raise your head high! It'll give me a good shot!" The high pitched laughter caused by the pirate's squeaky voice only made Link even more irritated.

"Ha ha," Link muttered sarcastically. Noticing an iron dagger in the dead pirate's splintered hand, he quickly made a plan for dealing with that aggravating sniper. _"Crossbows take a while to reload. I'll need to take advantage of that." _Using his foot, Link slid the dagger over to his position and laid it on his lap. Then, once again having to use his feet, grabbed the dead pirate by the head and pulled him into reaching distance. _"Let's hope this works."_

Link grabbed the corpse by the shoulders and slowly pushed up the side of the crate. Blood splattered against Link's right cheek as the bolt pierced the corpse's head. Wasting no time, Link stood with the dagger in hand, and threw it at the surprised sniper. The knife struck him in the shoulder, causing him to drop the crossbow and stumble off of the rooftop. Link flinched as the man landed face first on the dust covered ground, a loud and sickening crack signifying that his neck was broken.

Link sighed with relief as he was finally allowed a short break. More than likely another pirate would find him in a few minutes.

"I knew I'd find you if I followed the trail of bodies."

Acting on instinct, Link grabbed his sword and swung it towards the direction the voice had come from. When Link saw the green orb of light he quickly flicked his wrist back and avoided slicing the little fairy in half.

Schala let out a high-pitched cry, and flew behind a near-by bucket in fear.

Link lowered his sword. "Schala? Is that you?" Schala slowly flew out from her hiding place, still shocked by her near-death experience. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm a little jumpy at the moment, what with all these pirates trying to kill me."

"Yeah, I can see that," Schala replied nervously while glancing at the dead pirate with the splintered arm.

"Schala, what are you dong here? Is Zelious here with you?"

"No. Actually, he ordered me to find you while he went out of town on a...business trip."

"Why did he order you to come find me?" Link demanded. Link remembered what Meliadoul had said about Zelious. Zelious ordering Schala to seek out Link only caused his growing suspicion to rise.

Schala only sighed in annoyance. "Just take Zelious's note and find out for yourself." Link just stared at the rolled up parchment being held by Schala. He smirked at the difficulty she was having holding it. "Well, hurry up! Stop grinning at me like a juvenile, and take the note! It's heavy!"

Just out of spite, Link quickly snatched the parchment from Schala, the quick movement causing her to have difficulty staying in the air. Link unrolled the parchment, and began reading the message Zelious had written him:

_Link, how are you? I hope my fairy friend finds you in good health. I have to leave town on an important business trip to the capital - appraising artifacts for rich nobles and the like - so I won't be around to offer you help._ _I remember how you spoke of having to travel to Mt. Evray. As a bit of advice, I suggest you travel across Lake Leviathan to reach to the southern lands where the mountain is located. It's a longer route, but I fear taking the shorter route would prove dangerous for that area currently has more skirmishes between the Princes than any other. I have instructed Schala to help guide you to the capital, where I hope to see you once again. From there, the way to Mt. Evray is pretty straightforward._

_- Zelious_

Link rolled the parchment back up, and placed it in one of his belt bags. What Zelious had written made sense; the last thing Link wanted was to get involved in the kingdom's political problems. _"Well," _Link thought, _"looks like I'm going to be doing a lot of sailing."_

_ -----------------------------_

Author Note: Soooooo sorry it took me so long to update. Anyways, I've finally gotten all of my problems dealt with, so updates will hopefully come out more often. Please review.


	8. Setting up the Stage, Part III

_**Setting up the Stage, Part III**_

Link closed his eyes and laid his head back against the wall of the building. "So," Link said while glancing at Schala, "according to Zelious's note, the safest route to Mt. Evray is also the longest one. Just how long would it take?"

"Assuming we don't have any trouble trying to find passage across the two lakes between here and the capital, I'd say we could make it in about two or three weeks' time." Schala flew up close to Link's face and glared at him. "You did manage to find passage across the first lake, didn't you?" she asked bitterly.

"Yes, I did," Link answered just as bitterly. Link took in a deep breath and then blew air into Schala's face, causing the little fairy to have difficulty staying in the air. Ignoring a few choice insults from Schala, Link took another look at his surroundings. The pirates had managed to force him deep into the city alleyways. _"The best way to get out of here would be to use the rooftops. It'll make taking care of the snipers easier too-" _Link's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

"Link, I swear if you do that one more time-"

"Schala, hide," Link said in a hushed tone. "I can hear pirates coming from around the corner." Schala immediately did as she was told, and hid underneath Link's hat.

"I sure hope you're not one of those clumsy fighters that constantly loses his hat during fights."

"I'm not," Link stated simply. As the voices and footsteps of the unknown persons grew louder, Link once again crouched down behind the wooden cargo box with his sword at the ready. _"They'll see the dead bodies. They'll know that I'm near-by."_

Link poked his head out from behind the crate, and as expected, saw three more pirates come around the corner with their cutlasses drawn.

The tallest of the three bent down and examined the body of the dead sniper. "The kid's near-by. Search around for him, but be careful."

Link waited until the tallest pirate came near his location before making his move. In a flash Link ran towards the man, sword at the ready. The pirate's reaction was quicker than Link had anticipated, and he immediately aimed a horizontal slash at Link's head. Link dodged the attack by rolling underneath of the blade, and then immediately thrust his sword into the man's chest. Gathering up the strength in his legs, Link then jumped up from his crouched position and slammed his left knee into the man's chin. The force of the blow caused the man's head to snap backwards and made him lose his balance, causing him to fall backwards which only worsened his chest wound for Link had not yet removed the sword. The man was dead before he even hit the ground.

Hearing the fast paced footsteps of the now-alerted pirates, Link ripped his sword out from the corpse, and aimed an upward slash towards the pirate directly behind him. Tiny droplets of blood flew out and splattered against the wall of the nearest building as the tip of the Gilded Sword sliced through the man's torso. Before the man had a chance to counter Link ran forward a few steps, and swung his sword in the opposite direction of the previous slash. The cut was much deeper this time. The pirate stumbled back into the wall and slowly slid to the ground. He was still alive, but just barely.

"You son of a bitch!" Remembering the presence of a third opponent, Link turned around only to be punched hard in the face by an armored fist. The mighty blow left Link staggering, and the remaining pirate had no difficulty in tackling him to the ground, causing Link to drop his sword. Repeatedly, the man continued to pound on Link's face, each punch more painful than the last. Link raised his hand and caught the man's fist before it hit him again. Realizing that he could never overpower the physically stronger pirate, Link used his magic abilities to conjure up an ice shard. It lanced straight through the man's hand, causing him to let go of Link, and clutch his hand in agony. Link wasted no time, and stabbed the ice shard through the man's left eye and into his brain, killing him instantly.

Link took notice of the man's protective, armored gauntlets. He slipped them off, and pulled them over his own, unprotected arms. The gloves fit perfectly, and they had been reinforced with a thin layer of iron. _"Not bad."_

Link tried to stand on his shaky legs, but lost his footing and fell back onto his back. He looked up at the sky with a tired expression.

Schala poked her head out from underneath Link's hat. "Link, are you okay?"

Link smiled tiredly, finding humor in how the rude, little fairy could actually show some concern for him. "I have had one rough day, Schala. I've been trapped in this alley for a few hours now fighting these guys. I think the fatigue is finally starting to catch up with me."

Schala flew out from underneath Link's hat and landed on his shoulder. "Just how many of these guys have you fought?"

"Including those three, I'd say about twenty, maybe twenty-one."

"Sounds like you've wiped out most of the gang."

Link slowly turned his head towards the heavily wounded pirate. "I'm amazed your still alive."

"Yeah," the man said in between small gasps of pain, "me too." Despite the excruciating pain he was in the man managed to smile. "The name's Jarvis."

Link stood and sheathed his sword, the unexpected motion causing Schala to fall off of his shoulder and hit the ground. "You just tried kill me. I don't care about your name."

"Wait, please," Jarvis said in a pain wracked voice. "If I give you information about the gang, will you get me some medical attention?"

Link stared at the man suspiciously. "Why should I trust anything you tell me?"

"I don't want to die, kid. If giving you some information will save my ass I'm all for helping you out. So, whaddya say?"

After a few moments of thinking, Link decided to agree to the deal. "Alright. You help me, I'll help you." Link reached into one of his belt bags and removed a red potion, and gave it to Jarvis. "Here, drink this. It's a medical potion that greatly alleviates pain. It won't heal your wound, but it'll make moving and speaking a lot less painful for you."

Jarvis accepted the red potion gratefully, and drank it all in a few gulps. Immediately, the pain lessened immensely. What had once been a mind shattering pain was now just a dull throbbing pain.

"Don't be fooled by its effects, though," Link warned. "As I said, it just alleviates the pain, it doesn't heal wounds. You're in no condition to even attempt to stand." Link watched as Jarvis laid his head back against the wall. "You have some information to give me."

Jarvis smiled wearily. "You said you've killed about twenty pirates?" Link nodded. "Heh, not bad, kid. There's only about thirty of us, including me. I don't know what went on between you and the boss, but when you killed him you alerted the entire gang to your presence. We've been hunting you ever since. We thought we could easily take you down by force of numbers." Jarvis ran a hand through his long, brown hair, and looked down at his badly wounded chest. "Doesn't seem like such a great idea now," Jarvis stated with a laugh. "I'm pretty sure the rest of the gang retreated back to the ship. It's that lovely red galleon down at the docks. If you want to finish what you started, that'd be the place to go. Might as well do it. With so little numbers now, the townspeople will eventually get rid of them if you don't."

Link raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Why would they do that?"

"The pirate faction rules this town," Schala stated. "The town is just barely outside of the kingdom's border, so the Princes have no say in how things are handled here."

"But I've seen guards patrolling the streets," Link protested.

"Just pirates in disguise, kid. We just do that so visitors to the town will have no clue how things are actually ran here. Guess that's going to change now, thanks to you. Anyway, that's all the info I got for you."

"I appreciate the information. I'll be sure to inform a doctor of your location."

Jarvis looked up at the sky appreciatively. "Thanks kid. I owe you one."

Link turned around and proceeded to walk away, planning on heading straight for the pirate gang's galleon.

"Hey kid! Didn't catch your name."

Link looked back over his shoulder at Jarvis. "It's Link." With that said, Link proceeded on, finally allowed to leave the dark and dusty alleyways of Derter.

-----------------------

I apologize if some of you found the action parts in this chapter a bit too violent. If you'd like, I could tone it down a little. As far as combat scenes go in this story, I'm aiming to make it seem realistic. So don't expect there to some scene where Link hits a guy so hard he goes flying through a wooden wall or something like that. Let me know your thoughts in a review.


End file.
